How Your Article should look
a quote in etalics here 'Name of Character '(b. Dob) and their blood status. In this part of the article you will need to write and over view of you character. Who they were born to, where they were born, what were their achievements and their legacies (I suggest you write this last as it is a bit of a mix of everything you will be writing below). See Here on how it may look and try to base it off of that. Biography Family Tell us about their family. Where did they come from, what was their origin. What did their mother and father do? How did they meet? What's your characters blood status? Does their family care about that stuff? Is their family old fashioned? Where do they work? Are they important people? If so, how? Did any of this influence you character in anyway? How so? Childhood What did your character do prior to attending Hogwarts? Did they make any friends? Did they go to a muggle school or were they home schooled? Did they live in a different country and move around a lot? What was the world they lived in like? Was it magical or muggle? Discovery of being a Witch/Wizard If they grew up in a muggle world, how did they react to becoming a witch/wizard? Were they scared? How did their family react? Did they disown them? Write a little bit about how they were introduced to the wizarding world. Tell us about their trip to Diagon alley What if they were from a wizarding family? Was their family happy that xe got accepted to Hogwarts? Was there another school they wanted them to attend Education at Hogwarts Write a small overview of the next six years at Hogwarts. What was their reputation like? Did they make any friends or enemies? Did they make any great achievements? (And what was it in? Dueling club? Chess Club? Quidditch?) Were they in the same year as harry potter or his children? What's your wand like? Any presents from your parents? Did you get along or meet with any canon characters? If they weren't in Harry’s year, try to imagine or create some other events that could have taken place at their school. Include lots of Media to show their growth through the years! Take a peak at this to get a better idea of school system. First year (start date and finish date) Pretty straight forward here. What did they do during this Year? What house are they sorted into? Is your character disappointed? How did they handle all the events going on? Did they actually speak with Harry Potter? What do they think of him and any of the other canon characters Second year (start date and finish date) This is their second year. They are familiar with the school by now and possibly with their powers though they are still under aged. Did they try out for any new activities? Make any new friends with the first years? If they were in Harry’s year then this was the year the chamber of secrets was opened. What was your characters reaction? How did they deal with it? Were they petrified or know someone who was petrified? Did they blame Harry? Third year (start date and finish date) This is the third year in Hogwarts and your character may be permitted to go to Hogsmead! If they're in Harrys year they have a new defense against the dark arts teacher who's fun! What do they think of him? Did they hear about Sirius Blacks break out? Were they scared? We their parents worried for them?? Fourth year (start date and finish date) This year is not much different than last year academic wise. Is your character interested in the Triwizard tournament? Are you upset/angry/happy that harry is apart of it? What about the other champions? How do they feel about them? Do they enjoy watching the events? Who do they cheer for? And what about the Yule ball? Have they been been invited? Who do they go with? What happens? Any drama? And what about Professor Moody? What'd you think of him? What about Cedric Digories death? How do you react to it? Lets not forget next year you have O.W.L.s Have you started preparing for them? Fifth year (start date and finish date) This year is important! Not just because of your new headmistress, but because your characters have to take their O.W.Ls! Are they prepared for them? Are they working hard? Do they believe Harry about Voldemort being back? Did you become a prefect this year? Do they like Umbridge? Does she like your character? How does your character and their friends react to her presence? Do they write to their parents often and complain? Do their parents believe you? Do they believe Harry? Is your character apart of the DA? Are they trying to stop it (are they apart of the inquisitor squad)? Do they know about what happened in the Ministry of Magic? How do they feel knowing that Voldemort is truly back? Sixth year (start date and finish date) This is the year students sit their N.E.W.T.s based on their owl scores and it is in this year that they get a good idea of what they want to be when they grow up. The professors will provide them with the necessary classes and guidance based on their academic levels. You're character has known Hogwarts and it's students for quite some time now and it's almost their last year of school. Do they go out with anyone? How is their personal life by now? They are young adults! Do they still have the same friends as before? Same interests? Are they anxious about Voldemorts return? Art they frightened by all the mysterious things going on during the school year? Have they been pulled out of school for any reason? (A family death, murdered by a loose death eater) Don't forget! Dumbledore dies this year! How does your character feel about that? How does your characters family react? Do they get pulled from school Seventh year (start date and finish date) This is a very difficult year for your character. Has your character decided what they want be? What do they do this year? Do they take up any new clubs? Are they a Prefect or do they become Head boy or girl? Are they still alive? Did they attend Hogwarts? What was it like for them? Remember, if they were muggle born they would have a VERY rough time and wouldn't be accepted. Were they running? Were they hiding with their family? Did they go out on an adventure of their own like Harry did? If so, what was it? Were they trying to find a lost family member? Helping Muggle born witches and wizards go into hiding and protect them? Were they homeless fighting for their lives? Did they skip this year of school? If they didn't, did they sit their N.E.W.T.s? How did it go? Battle of Hogwarts Did your character participate in the Battle of Hogwarts? Or were they somewhere else? Were they in a different country when it happened fighting a different battle? Did they survive? How did they participate? Were they physically fighting or were they protecting civilians? Did they try and escape or were they locked up during the whole battle. JK Rowling only wrote about a specific place encircling specific people. What about everyone else? She mentioned that A LOT of people around the world were dying. What events might have caused them to die? Was it reckless death eaters who just wanted to kill? Did people try to run and escape but were stopped by strange events like airplane crashes and car accidents and random wild fires? Later life/Legacy Tell us about what happened after the battles and after Voldemort died. What happened to your character and to their family and friends? What about their home, where did they go? Did they even survive? If so, did they go back to Hogwarts and finish their remaining school years? Did they die? Write a little bit about what they left behind and how others felt about your characters departure. Physical Description Tell us how your character looked. Add a picture or two. What kind of eyes did they have, describe their hair and face. Tell us about any type of style they wore their hair in or their body shape. Was there anything that stuck out about them (like Snapes nose or Luna's accessories). Personality and Traits This is pretty straight forward. Describe what they were like; Kind energetic fun loving, mood, depressed sarcastic. Any special traits they have? Anything that made them special to talk to or know? Magical Abilities and Skills Here is where you list what special abilities that your character learned and whether or whether not they were good at it. Possesions Here you can address all items that your character owns. Anything special? I charm they may have made or were given? A special potions book? What about their wans(s). Any items they collected at school and treasure? What about their pet (toad, owl, cat or mouse) write a little about them and how they helped you character through their journeys. Relationships This is also very straightforward. Write about your relationship with your classmates and friends. Write about your relationship with some canon characters and teachers. Write about your family Extra Detail/ Trivia Include any other information that you think might be interesting Notes and References